The invention relates generally to a plastic bottle, and more particularly, the invention is directed to a plastic liquid container and dispensing system, formed with plastic parts that are BPA-free, non-toxic and made from material with less/no leaching potential.
Bags and bladders keep liquids, particularly red wines, fresher, longer, but are they safe? No, not for many of the bags and bladders currently on the market! These bags are oftentimes made with toxic plastic, like BPAs, that can transfer from the plastic bag to the liquid such as wine that a user has stored in the bag for storage and use. Not only can leaching result in a chemical taste and unappealing film, but consuming the liquid stored in such a bag is ill-advised, and probably unsafe.
Unfortunately, boxed wine looks cheap, and is not durable enough; plus, it doesn't make a presentable gift, and wine drinkers and manufacturers haven't chosen boxed wine as the preferred vehicle for their wine.
Glass is no better, because glass breaks. Accordingly, glass liquid storage bottles do not travel well, and are not permitted in many places a user may wish to take them, such as a park. When it comes to wine, a user needs a wine opener most times, which tend to be left behind; the cork material can get into your wine, and the screw tops seem to get lost. After-market plastic corks and tops are toxic and don't work well. Moreover, tragically, once a typical bottle of wine is opened, it goes bad quickly and results in wasted wine. The numerous and often confusing devices and contraptions on the market today that allege to keep the air out/from opened red wines, many of which do not work effectively or cost a small fortune to own.